


Puppet of mine

by kittyspring



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>possession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet of mine

Dipper layed in bed he had set his mystery novel down on his stomach and turned off his flash light. He sighed looking bored he rested his right hand on his forehead while the other layed on the book. He turned his head and looked across the room to see a sleeping Mable. she was curled up to waddles the blanket covering most of her shoulder. Dipper turned his head again so he was looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes annoyed that he wasn't tired. He grumbled to himself when he heard something like a small voice in the distance.

"huh wha-" dipper opend his eyes half way when his left arm moved his book away.

"what the" he raised his head moving his other arm to his side. He looked at his arm confused.

"I don't think I told my arm to do that ... augh whatever" dipper layed back down. he stretched his arms infront of him then dropping them to his stomach. He closed his eyes again only to hear the voice again this time louder. it sounded so familer if only it was a little louder mabey he could place it. dipper grew even more annoyed trying to place the voice. A strong wind blew open the window to the conjoined bedroom. Dipper opend his eyes and looked at the window. half of it kept hitting the wall as the other half moved a bit slower not really hitting the wall but swaying back and forth. Dipper looked even more annoyed as he sighed and got up walking sluggishly over to the window. He stretched onto his toes, reaching for the two glass doors. He closed them then locked them together. He stood there stairing outside for a moment just watching the goat run around and kicking at the dirt. Dipper walked back to his bed and flopped down now laying sideways. his arms stretched out and his legs dangling from the edge. He closed his eyes with an annoyed expration on his face knowing that even if he wanted to he couldn't go to sleep. It was quite for a moment the only sound was waddles little piggy snores and mables small breaths. Dipper could feel his left hand moving again with out him wanting it to. It moved to where his shirt met his shorts then moved his shirt up a bit letting the cold air touch his stomach. Dipper made a small noise at the sensation something that could barely be heard.

"you look tense Pinetree let me help with that" Dipper could hear the voice as if the source of it was coming from his own head. Dippers eye shot open in suprise and a bit of fear.

"BILL" he yelled. Mable sturred a little at Dippers voice.

"shh you wouldn't wana wake shooting star now would you" Bill said in a teasing manner. Dippers hand went lower down his body and rested on top of his slightly hardened member. He blushed at the realization that he was horny. Bill chuckled lowly at the boy.

"the fun hasn't even begun and you're already this hard tisk,tisk pinetree" bill said in a seductive tone. dippers hand started to stroke him slowly and teasingly through his shorts. dipper gave a sharp breath at the sensation it had been awhile since he's had time to do this.

"How - I am not" dipper tryed to ask finding it hard to keep his voice down as he spoke.

"remeber when I tricked you into being my vessel, heeheehee well I now have your concent to enter your body when ever I want" bill moved dippers hand to his sack and cupped it tightly but not to tightly. dipper gasped bringing his right hand to his mouth to cover it.

"you like that so you like it a little ruff" bill teased.

"no I dooooh" bill gripped his sack again making dipper turn his sentince into a moan. Bill chuckled at the change in the boys tone. He made dipper pulm his erection applying heavy force as he made the boy stroke himself. dipper grew even harder then befor and arched his back stuffling a moan. his fingers made there way into his mouth as bill toke control of that hand to. He made dipper move his tounge over them as his left hand continued to stroke and grip his sack. dippers eyes became half opend as lust filled his puples. He moaned into his fingers rocking his hips into his own hand.

"hehehe anxious aren't we" dipper tryed to stop his movements but he found it hard to do. Bill removed the hand from dippers crotch slowly to mess with dipper. dipper whined at the loss of friction making Bill chuckle. Bill hooked the hand around dippers shorts teasingly pulling it down then brushing his hand over his thigh. dipper bit on his fingers trying to muffle his moan. Bill pulled the shorts as far down as he could with the one hand. The right half still on dippers hip. Bill got annoyed at that he made dipper bend his legs so his feet where on the bed. This made it easier to lift the shorts to dippers knees. He toke the fingers from dippers mouth making a line of drool fall from his mouth down his cheek. He placed the hand at dippers entrance poking it a bit. dipper bit his lip raising his head and watching his wrist. Bill placed two fingers at once into dipper making him through his head back in pain and pleasure.

"you really get off on pain your such a masochistic slut" dipper groand at bills words. For some reason having the demon say dirty things about him like this made dipper even more horny. Bill moved the fingers in and out harshly. dipper gasped arching his back.

"mmmm dipper be quite" he froze when he heard Mable talking. she still had her eyes closed but she looked annoyed.

"sorry Mable the book just got really good" he lied breathless. Bill grabbed dippers erection again pulling it as he stroke it hard adding a third finger. dipper clenched his teeth and rolled over so he could reach his pillow to muffle his moans. He had his legs spread far apart as his ass was raised high in the sky. Bill laughed at dipper.

"haha haha what's the matter pinetree couldn't muffle the moans anymore. mabey when I get a new vessel I'll fuck you for real" bill said seductively making dipper moan in his pillow. dipper moved his hips with bills movements moaning a lot in his pillow.

"you moan like a bitch ... are you imagining me as a human fucking you sensless" dipper could hear the chuckle in his head. now that bill had said it dipper was imagining a human bill. imagining him clawing his back as he got ready to just thrust ruffly in to him fucking him sensless and smashing dippers hips into his prostate.

"mmmmfff" dipper said from the pillow his movements become faster.

"what was that I didn't quite here you pinetree" bill slowed the movements to a close stop.

"Ah don't stop .... I am so close" dipper moaned to bill. Bill picked up the pass this time going faster then befor.

"I've disided I like how you are when you beg so show me how you are when you orgasm" bills words echoed in his head the sound of it, the teasing tone and the strange desire hidden in it. dipper didn't know why but that voice made him so aroused. dipper raised his head from the pillow feeling the pool of heat in his stomach. He opend his mouth and moan loudly agenst the wall as if he could see bill standing there.

"AHH BILL" he yelled as he hit his climax violently rocking his hips agenst his fingers. He removed his fingers finding that bill had allowed him full control again. He breathed heavely into the pillow. dipper was startled when he felt something hit him.

"dipper go to bed or at least be quite I am trying to sleep" he heard Mable say befor listening to her turn around. she obviously did look at him other wise she would be screaming. dipper sighed in relive laying down on his side still laying side ways on the bed. He grabbed the end of the blanket and threw it over himself Finaly feeling tired enough to sleep. He closed his eyes holding his arms close. He felt his right arm come up to his face and his lips placed a small kiss on it.

"now I have to get a vessel as fast as possible to make you scream my name again until next time my little pinetree" dipper smiled at his hand feeling as though bill had left. He snuggled into his pillow a small smile on his face.

"until next time" he whisperd. only to be hit in the head with a stuffed animal.

"seriously brobro" that was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
